


Pollen

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: The Reader is an outlaw on the run and has an encounter with some bounty hunters, this leads the reader into accidentally stumbling across a mysterious field of flowers, the events that happen next were not expected by either side of the law~
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/You, Original Male Character(s)/You
Kudos: 6





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many of these types of fics anymore so I thought id give it my best shot, I've only done the M/M/M one first but I will do the other as soon as possible. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more, oh also,   
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

You’ve been running for a good thirty minutes now, beads of sweat dripped down your skin as you raced past different bushes and trees, you were in Rhodes for supplies when you saw a pocket watch that looked pretty expensive. To be honest, how could anyone resist their urge to take it? You waited till the owner of the general store had his back turned and you swiped it off of the counter. Unfortunately for you, a couple of bounty hunters entered the store, you had assumed they were looking for you, judging by the wanted poster in their hand with your ruggedly handsome face on it. They saw you and noticed the chain of the stolen pocket watch hanging out of your pants, you let a small laugh escape your lips when you saw their eyes drift to the watch in your pocket before drifting up to your eyes with a squint. You then bolted out of the store with the men hot on your tail, you didn’t have time to grab your horse so you kept running.

Currently, you were so caught up with keeping your energy going as you run, you didn’t see the edge of the small cliff approaching at breakneck speed until you were falling down it. Luckily, you didn’t die but you might as well have because you landed face-first into a field of unknown flora, the flowers were coated in a massive amount of pollen, you instinctively breathed in heavily to try and catch your much-needed breath. You let out a moan as you breathed in more of the pollen, your head began pounding along with your heart, you felt warm and fuzzy in places you were surprised to feel when you realized you were still being chased by bounty hunters. You begin panicking when you heard horses neighing from the edge of the cliff, you lifted your head and saw the beautiful flowers that were a lovely mix between shades of burgundy and Caribbean blue, it looked so pretty you couldn’t stop staring at it as you wiped the pollen off of your face. 

The pair of bounty hunters dismounted their horses and leered at you from the edge of the cliff, they snicker when they see you lying there in a small field of flowers, they carefully trek down the side of the cliff until they stand over you. “Must’ve hit his noggin when he fell down the side o’ the cliff, wanna mess with him? Ain’t no one else here but us.” One of the men said to the other, they talk amongst themselves as you carefully turn yourself onto your back, a pulsing heat made its arrival when you look up at the bearded men. “Fuck, it hurts, my fuckin… cock—ah!” You whine as you palmed yourself to try and relieve some of the pain, they notice you moans and glance at each other before they decided to try and figure out why you were moaning like a little whore while in the midst of a confrontation with the law.

One of them crouched beside you and swiped his finger across your purple-tinted cheek, he rubbed his thumb against his pollen coated finger before bringing it closer to his face to smell it. “Be careful Jed, you don’t know what that stuff is…” The other bounty hunter said before trailing off, Jed the auburn-haired man coughed when the pollen entered his nose, he instinctively breathed in before coughing up a lung. Jedidiah’s head felt lighter and lighter as he sat amongst the flowers, your moans of desperation delightfully entering his head and filling his mind with perverted thoughts he had never experienced. “Beau, somethin’ happened, I’m f-feelin’ strange,” Jed said as looked between you both, his eyes drifted to your crotch and followed along with your hand as you continued to roughly grind into your palm. Your pupils dilated quickly as soon as you made eye contact with the bearded man kneeling beside you, you suddenly bum-rushed Jed and started rutting against his crotch like an animal, grunting and moaning in his ear. Clyde was about to pull you off of his friend when you quickly pulled the man’s legs out from under him and made a large puff of purple dust-like pollen puff out from underneath him, the aphrodisiac invading his senses.

Jed stared at your ass briefly before he crawled forward on his hands and knees to position himself close behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he began to desperately frot against your ass. Jedidiah moans into your neck as his hands drifted downwards from your middle to grasp at your growing hard-on, he unbuckled you belts and pulled your pants and long johns down your thighs. As soon as his calloused palm wrapped around your cock, you bucked into his hand, “Fu-Fuck! Please, I wanna cum so bad!” You moaned loudly as you thrust into his fist. Clyde watched with lust in his eyes, he undid his belts and pants as well before shucking them down his legs, ripping off his boots in the process, the burlier man shuffled over to you two and settled in front of you. “I wanna fuck you, turn around, boy,” Clyde growled as he grabbed you by your hair and made you do just that, with one thrust he was already inside you. It didn’t feel bad or anything like that, just full, “Ah, I’mma cum, cu-cumming!” You screamed, seconds later your own cum splattered onto the beautiful flowers beneath you.

“Jed, use his mouth, it looks like you need it.”

Jedidiah wordlessly nodded and rushed over to your side and positioned himself in front of your face, undoing his pants like you and his partner had done before, his cock springing out of his long johns. The aphrodisiac in your system coaxed your mouth to hang open enough for Jed’s length to enter your mouth, his moans erupted from above you, you mumble something incoherent around his cock to send vibrations through him. “F-Fuck, his mouth feels so good, ah.” Jedidiah’s face burned bright red as he whines and thrusts into your mouth in quick short bursts, you breathe through your nose as he began to fuck your throat. Clyde quickened his pace, slamming into you as hard as he can, grabbing a hold of your hips in a death grip. The power of his thrusts is pushing you into the other bounty hunter, making his cock bury itself deeper into your throat, “Mm, good boy~.” Jed drew out a long groan as your throat contracted around his dick, “Hnng, fuck! He is a good boy, ain’t he?” Clyde said as he slapped your ass cheek, hard enough to surely leave a bruise. You moan as you cum, again, for the 3rd time, a pool of cum formed beneath you pulsating cock, your mind was empty as the aphrodisiac did its job of making you a thought-less little whore.

The pair of men who were using you had cum multiple times as well, currently, you were on top of the burlier man named, Clyde, with his cock buried in your ass while the coltish bounty hunter, Jedidiah, worked on getting your ass slicked up enough to stretch wider to take his cock as well. You lift your head to peer behind you but your head was moved back to its original position so that Clyde could kiss you, his tongue invading your willing mouth, your drug-addled brain sending the world spiraling. You moan into his mouth as you close your eyes, more whines erupt from you as Jed tries to push the head of his cock past the loosed ring of muscle, with a soft grunt he plunged deep inside you. The three of you growl as it’s a bit of a tight fit, Clyde, and Jed finally start moving in tandem, thrusting their cum slick members in and out of you, your mind began getting dizzy the more they came inside you once more.

It was like waking up after a yearlong nap, you blink and the sight before you was quite startling, you were sandwiched between two men, covered in each other’s cum and pollen of some kind. They were asleep with their limbs entangled with yours, ‘Fuck…’ Was your only thought, you looked around for a weapon and found a stray gun within arms-reach just above your head. You remove your arm from its spot around the colt-like man to slowly reach for the gun, once you feel the pearl grip of the cattleman revolver, you pull back the hammer and point it at the man beside you.

You pull the trigger before switching your aim to the burlier man, pulling back the hammer once more before pulling the trigger for the second time. Blood splattered onto your face and neck but you didn’t so much care as you slithered out of their dead grasp and tiredly pulled your clothes on, not bothering to clean yourself up at the moment.  
As you stared at the filthy dead men, ghost-like memories begin to flood your mind, you being bent over and fucked mercilessly. You growled as pain made an appearance but then you remember that you wanted… no, needed… it. As you buttoned up your shirt, you growled in pain when the bruises they left throbbed and pulsed. “Ah! Fuckin’ bounty hunters.” You hissed while making your way up the hill, leaving the bodies to begin rotting in the field of mesmerizing flowers.


End file.
